The present invention relates to appliances for use with electrical guitars and more specifically relates to electric guitar sound pick-up devices.
In recent years, a variety of electrical and mechanical devices have been devised to modify or enhance the sound produced by musical string instruments, especially guitars. In almost every instance, however, the guitar's vibrations are initially converted to electrical impulses by one or more pick-ups located on the instrument's body near the bridge.
Also, it is known to provide guitar slide bars for use in forming chords. Devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,741,065 to Harris, and 3,854,368 to Pogan. A brief history of such devices is provided in the first two columns of the Pogan patent.